Dirt Road (AU)
by Ryder Blackwood
Summary: Juvia has grown up with the Fullbuster boys after a losing her parents at a young age. She struggles with friendship, romance and finding herself along the way. Gray is holding back and being angry and stubborn might just cost him something irreplaceable. Mainly Gruvia other ships will appear.
1. Chapter 1 (09-21 06:18:28)

Chapter 1

In the little town of Snowfall, everyone knows everyone. You can fight it all you want but growing up here is a little nightmare mixed with safety however living with the Fullbusters most of her life was is a little of both.

Ever since Juvia was little both brothers have protected her from anyone and anything. This is due to the fact that Juvia lost her parents just before her 5th birthday, she had no other family so naturally the boys decided they would be her extended family. Both Silver and Mika became her legal guardians and lover her like their own but a little after Grays 8th birthday, Mika became extremely ill and passed away.

For a long time Gray became distant and found it hard to deal with day to day tasks withdrawing himself from his friends, his brother and mostly Juvia. Once Gray became 18, his father Silver decided it was time to extend their family business overseas leaving the CEO position to his son hoping the responsibility would bring Gray out if his shell.

Silvers plan worked and Gray made the company bloom but not without sacrifice. At 23 his friends barely saw him and his relationship with a certain blunette was strained to say the least. The only person he really saw on a regular basis was Lyon.

Lyon decided a little later on to join and help his brother out with the family business becoming the COO which made him incredibly popular with the ladies but he's always had keen eye for Juvia and he's relentless in trying to woo her, though Juvia gives plenty of hints that she isn't interested.

It's not easy for Lyon knowing Juvia is completely in love with his younger brother but he swallows any feelings he has and tries to be the best he can be for her.

Since the age of 18 Juvia wanted something different. After a lot of thought and planning her and Gajeel brought the rights to a small bit of land and built Phantom.

It was the only bar in town so it became incredibly popular with familiar faces coming and going constantly sometimes the wrong face would appear at the bar in the form of Bora.

Money hadn't exactly been great due to needing more staff not that Juvia would complain, working with Meredy, Totomatu, Sting and Rogue was amazing but with Gajeel and Levy having a baby extra money is something they desperately needed.

She never once asked the boys for help and she was aware they would in a heart beat but this was pride speaking and she was gonna fix this herself, so she made a deal with the the devil.

At 10:00pm after a long shift Juvia exits the back door desperate for cool air unaware of Bora who was waiting on the hood of his car. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out here on her lonesome". Startled Juvia exhales loudly "Shit Bora you scared me" almost immediately Juvia is on edge.

"I'm sorry about that Bluebell but it's the 25th and you owe me money darling" he slides off the hood and stalks towards her.

"I don't have it Bora you will have to give me a little more time okay?" She explains.

"Time? You came to me and I agreed to help now how about a little respect" Grabbing her wrist in a tight grip.

Juvia knew she made a mistake that night she should of never made the deal. Desperation can make you do stupid things and this is one of them. Bora had been in town for a while and made his presence know in the bar. He showered Juvia with attention something she craved dearly something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was a stunning 23 year old, absolutely jaw dropping and people noticed all the time but the folks of Snowfall knew she belonged to someone already even if it wasn't said out loud. Juvia always said no to Bora's advances but he had other ideas and decided that no wasn't an acceptable answer.

Her loud protests were heard throughout the bar and parking lot as he forced himself on her but one thing this town knows is a hand on Juvia is a broken one and the Fullbuster boys are more than happy to make that known.

Lyon is the first to hear the screaming coming from out back and immediately bolts from the bar stool hauling ass to the back door only to find Juvia sprawled on the concrete holding her face. Gray isn't far behind immediately landing a hit into Boras face which makes an incredible cracking noise. "Don't you dare touch her again, you hear me! I will kill you!" Gray growls.

Holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding he just won't back down "fucking whore...you know what? I can see why your parents died, being around a killjoy like you anyone would, you owe me sweetheart remember" he sneers spitting blood on the ground. Almost immediately Juvia is filled with so much rage at his words she gets up kicks him square in the balls and slams her fist into his face adding to the damage. "Ah fuck! I swear I will kill you Lockser I will fucking kill you and you can join the rest of your family! I will get want I want". Quickly he hauls his ass to his car and speeds off.

Juvia is immediately overcome with emotion and starts shaking crashing to her knees. Gray notices as he quickly wraps his arms around her and hold her to his chest this is the closet they have been in a long time. "Juv breathe okay breathe it's okay" rubbing circles into her back trying to calm her down. The smell of Gray was intoxicating and comforting. Trying to get a better look at her face "What did he mean you owe him? Juv look at me what did he mean?" Trying to contain her sobs "what does it matter, I need a drink" she murmurs into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray walks back into the bar leaving Juvia to go grab and ice pack for her face from the kitchen. He walks to the pool table and takes the whiskey that was left before the fight broke out and downs it in one go letting the burn linger in his throat. That guy has been a pain in his ass for months, always lingering around the bar leering at Juvia. This is the one night where the boys were too engrossed into the pool game to notice Juvia slipping out for her break to get some fresh air. Guilt isn't the only thing Gray is feeling right now and anger is evident. Grabbing his keys and jacket he heads for the door.

It's late now and Lyon is stressing out. He searches for his phone waiting for the other end to pick up. "Hey man where did you go? Totomaru had to take over her shift and Gajeel isn't back tonight" he takes another shot of whiskey. "What do you mean?" Gray asks on the other end of the call.

Lyon glares at the guy currently undressing Juvia with his eyes "she came out a little after you left, she noticed you left and hasn't said a word since and she's currently by the jukebox flipping through songs" he explains running his hands through his hair.

"Also there is a really weird dude talking to her, wearing a funny hat... with a giant ass feather?"

"Sounds like Rufus, get her home Lyon I'm counting on you to get her home safely" Lyon looks over to the crowd she's managed to attract, gritting his teeth "yeah I will but seriously she's hurt she thinks you left because of her" hesitating he continues "she needs you... You know that".

He can hear Gray sigh on the other end "just get her home okay?".

Making his way over to swaying blunette. "Hey sweetie we need to head home okay?" He explains. "But Juvia is having so much fun" she slurs, face flushed and raising her beer bottle.

"I know you are but you have a shift tomorrow and this isn't gonna feel so fun come the morning". Lyon wraps an arm around her waist and steadies her "so we need to go home now" gently he guides her away from the jukebox and the lingering eyes.

"Bye Rufus" she lazily waves at the guy she was previously chatting with. "Give me a call sometime beautiful" he smug face replies. Lyon shifts her a little still holding her waist so he can turn around " I doubt she will so rethink that call" he shoots back. "Are you her boyfriend?" Lyon sometimes wishes but he could never do that to his brother he had won that battle a long time ago. "No but my brother wouldn't be too pleased he's protective and has a temper not worth poking" and with that he heads for the door and takes Juvia home.

Making sure she's okay and settled in bed Lyon heads down stairs to be greeted by his brother who is covered in dirt and blood "how is she?" Gray asks grabbing a beer snapping the lid off "She's okay but her face is bruising". Gray simply nods.

Lyon isn't stupid there is a lot more to Gray than he lets on and considering the state of his knuckles and clothes he knows how much Juvia means to him. "Did that satisfy you?" Gray takes another swig "Pretty much" scanning the damage on his hands. "He had it coming for a long time now,I had a reason to".

Shaking his head he make his way to the fridge door, Lyon opens it, poking his head inside scanning slowly for something to fill his stomach. "yeah you and your reasons" he mumbles.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray abruptly asks.

"She loves you I don't think anything is actually going on between her and that scumbag and yet you go all" gesturing wildly with his hands.

Gray sighs taking another swig "I know she does and I know there isn't but she went to him and not me" he replies.

"You love her too don't you?" Gray grits his teeth not wanting this conversation at 2am and especially with his brother. "Im tired I'm not doing this I'm going to bed" he's slips off the counter making his way to the stairs. Lyon grabs his arm stopping him from making his retreat. "She won't be around forever, one of these day's someone's gonna come through this town and sweep her off her feet and there won't be a damn thing either of us can do"

Letting go, Lyon opens the microwave placing the tupperware containing some sort of mystery food in. "I'm not telling you this because I get some sort of kick out of it, I'm telling you because it will happen".

Gray turns towards his brother, eyes focused on the ground " I know okay, I'm meant to protect her, provide a decent life for us as a family. I'm doing the best I can".

A family? Hang on "You do remember we aren't related to Juvia? You do know it's not wrong to have relationship with her?"

Gray splutters "What! I know that!" running his fingers through his hair flustered.

Lyon observes Gray for a little while "you gotta be joking me..."

Gray looks at him embarrassed. "Mom didn't mean it! She said look after her not become her surrogate brother, Holy shi... You literally took her words for gospel" laughing quite loudly "you wasted all this time playing big brother for what?"

The sound of the microwave finishing fills the silence between them. Still incredibly hungry and also incredibly confused about this situation, he pull out a chair and begins to chow down on his food.

"That stinks, what is it?" Gray asks taking the opposite seat and the dining table.

Lyon moved the contents around a little in the plastic container. "Dunno but it's tastes amazing" stabbing his fork back in.

"You know what does stink though? This situation you seemed to have got yourself in. Hopelessly in love with a girl who is hopelessly in love with you but" dramatically raising his fork like a sword. "Honour stands in his way to pursue the lovely maiden"

Gray stares at his brother for little while scowling. "You are an ass, also you watch way to much Netflix." Lyon huffs "yeah and you're a stubborn bitch but hey what ya gonna do about it".

The desperation in his voice make Lyon look up from his food. "I will do something about it I promise" thinking back to his brothers question from earlier.

"I do by the way,a lot" and with that he heads up to bed.

Lyons pushes his finished food away from him chuckling "shocking! would of never of guessed you did, you hide it so well" sarcasm dripping.


End file.
